


00001

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crime, Crime!AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: Rata-rata, mereka pernah membunuh lusinan orang. Atau mencuri triliunan uang. Atau...Melakukan kejahatan Nomor 00001.[Yuri!!! On Ice FanfictionVictuuriVictor/YuuriCrime!AU, PenjahatKelasKakap!Victor]





	1. Prologue - Gulag

Hanya penjahat kelas kapap diatas kelas kakap yang dijerumuskan kedalam Gulag. Penjara berlokasi di Uni Soviet ini adalah destinasi terakhir para kriminal tingkat dewa. Mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan. Tak ada maling mangga yang masuk kesini, jelas. Maling mangga itu masih level cetek. Rata-rata, mereka pernah membunuh lusinan orang. Atau mencuri triliunan uang. 

Atau...

Melakukan kejahatan Nomor 00001.


	2. 00001

Adalah kejahatan yang amat fatal. Para kriminal yang dijatuhi angka 00001 tidak memiliki kesempatan hidup sama sekali. Angka tersebut menunjukkan tingkat kejahatannya.

Nomor 1.

Lebih diteilnya apa? Tidak ada yang tahu. Kejahatan nomor 00001 memiliki klasifikasi kerahasiaan yang sangat (amat) tinggi. Dan orang yang memiliki titel ini didunia... bisa dihitung pakai jari. Minus yang masih hidup. Untuk yang masih hidup... kira-kira...

...nol orang.

Oh tunggu. Ada satu.

***

Di kegelapan malam ia bersembunyi. Begitu lihai. Surai panjangnya seakan membantu dirinya untuk bersembunyi. Ia dikejar oleh konvoi polisiーbahkan mungkin tentara juga hadirーpilihan negara.

Entah apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai-sampai mengundang anjing-anjing negara.

Tubuhnya berbalut pakaian hitam ketat, serta tas hitam berukuran sedang. Priaーatau wanitaーeh tunggu, jelas-jelas ia adalah pria. Buktinya; dada rata yang (sebenarnya) bidang tersebut.

Dari dalam tas, ia mengeluarkan dua jenis peralatan. Yang satu berbentuk nanas. Satu lagi berujung pengait dan terdiri atas untaian-untaian tali baja. Dengan sebelah mata membidik sebuah bangunan dihadapannya. Target; titik buta para pengrecok aksinya.

Klik. Tali terlempar bebas keudara.

Ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Memindai keadaan. Diposisi yang tidak begitu jauh darinya derap kaki terdengar gaduh. Masyarakat pura-pura tuli. Ia mendecih.

Benda ditangan kiri ia lempar sembarang kemudian ambil rute kabur yang telah ia ciptakan.

Dalam hitungan detik, cahaya yang begitu terang menusuk mata dari arah sebaliknya.

Terang benderang. Membutakan mata.

Diatas gedung-gedung, jika kau perhatikan seksama, bisa kau lihat sosok yang tengah berlari. Begitu lincah, begitu cepat. Bermimikri. Melesatkan diri dengan cara loncat sana-sini. Bagai seorang ninjaーyang sesungguhnya bukan.

Dahinya mengerut. Ia berfikir kritis. Kota mana yang harus ia pijaki kali ini?

***

Pemimpin mengamuk. Membanting apapun disekitarnya kemudian dilemparkan kearah pasukannya.

Murka.

"Kalian ini tidak becus! Masa' menangkap keparat seperti itu saja tidak bisa!? Hanya dengan granat cahaya kalian berhasil dilumpuhkan?" Ia meludah. "Tak berguna."

Pasukan-pasukannya terdiam. Tak berani menjawab. Hak asasi manusia? Haha. Tak ada yang namanya hak asasi manusia jika kau tengah berhadapan dengan Yakov yang murka.

Mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Kalian semua mau kupecat, hah!?" Seonggok tubuh ia tendang tanpa perasaan. 

Apa yang kau lakukan saat sahabatmu, teman seperjuanganmu, di begitukan dihadapanmu? Tentunya kau akan berteriak, tidak terima.

Namun pasukan Shalcow hanya meringis. Seakan juga merasakan sakit yang diterima sang kawan.

"Kalian ini masih salah satu pasukan elit! Keparat individualis macam itu pasti bisa kalian tangkap jika bekerja sama! Aku baru tahu kalian ternyata sepayah ini." Manik Yakov mendelik tidak suka.

Hinaan selanjutnya terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan sesosok pria menyelonong masuk.

Hanya pria ini yang berani berhadapan dengan Yakov di markas batalyon.

Badannya agak mungil dibanding pasukan pilihan Yakovーyang ternyata mengecewakan. Surai pirangmya panjang. Kontras dengan kewajiban tentara yang seharusnya cepak tertata.

Melangkah melewati orang-orang dihadapannya dengan angkuh. Surainya ikut bergoyang kanan-kiri seirama langkah kaki. 

Dari kejauhan ia emerald menatap manik Yakov lekat. Memberi isyarat. Kemudian berdiri dipojokkan.

Yakov mengangguk.

"Bubar." Ia bertitah. 

Pasukan menjawab serempak, hormat, kemudian balik kanan bubar jalan.

Setelah melihat tinggal mereka berdua didalam ruangan, barulah ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku menemukan jejaknya."

Air muka Yakov yang tidak senang-senang berubah drastis. Seringainya merekah. Tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memang hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan," telapak lebarnya menepuk pundak si pria kasar. Emeraldnya mendelik tidak suka. "Yuri."


End file.
